conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vereva/Kahrim
|capital = Kartago |largestcity = Vercinjetoris |othercity = Abbu-Symbell, Djinne, Kjerba, Masrë, Port Neith, Sjërrjedjë |demonym = Kahremite |population = 99,482,593 |demographics = 68% Minotaurs, 32% other races |language = Kahremish |currency = Minotaur doubloon |religions = currently none, formerly Mjrnism |holidays = Autumnal Equinox, Day of the Molted Horns, First Drizzle, War Week |technology = |anthem = Off to Arms |motto = Strength through Force, Force through Sorcery |animal = Earth Tunneler |plant = Lunar Eclipse |formed = from Cwentach, Kalle, Kartago and Kjerba during the Cultural Renaissance |founded = Year 7,435 EAB |fragmented = |reorganized = Year 7,735 EAB |dissolved = |restored = |allies = Lorelei |enemies = Bevesta, Vy Mirvë |imports = |exports = Fruits, vegetables, cattle |taxrate = |continent = Great Continent |borders = Central Ocean, Sea of Kensilla, Vy Mirvë; indirectly Lorelei |water = Dahclon River, Djoho River, Fedjor River, Lehk Dëcrjajn, Lehk Melijki, Levink River, River Kahrim, Weithe River, Zevro River |landforms = Ahkratti Plains, Dejsjan Coast, Kalle Mountains, Rjedjec Sjërrjedjec, Trejksivo Fields }} General : See also: Kahrim Kahrim (pronounced: KAH-rim; /ˈkɑɹɪm/), or the Kahremite Empire, is a Wulf empire made of city-states run by a group individuals of descending power. The nation is historically a Minotaur nation, using the Kahremish language as its official language, and is the second most racially diverse nation, though Avelamb is a close third. Kahrim consists of deep, wide prairies and valleys and high mountains overlooking dense forests, having the most stable climate of all nations, generally moderate and temperate all year around. A country of the Grand Continent, Kahrim is separated from Vy Mirvë to the west by the Kalle Mountains and is connected to Lorelei via the Skypass. Demographics Kahrim is a historically Minotaur nation. The Minotaurs have toiled in the fields and prairies that make up Kahrim for millennia. Because of the social roughness of Kahremite culture, other races evaded travel to and through Kahrim for hundreds of years. Much of the social stigma of Minotaurs was lifted from them at the end of the Heaven's War. In the modern world, Kahrim stands as the second most diverse nation populated not only by the native Minotaurs, but with members of all sentient races of Vereva. Racial groups by percentage : See also: Races of Vereva * 68% Minotaurs (67,648,163) * 12% Dwarves (11,937,911) * 11% Humans (10,943,085) * 9% Aelves (8,953,433) * 2% Thaumaturges (1,989,653) Gender by percentage * 56% female (55,710,252) * 44% male (43,772,341) Age by percentage1 * 2% Infant/Toddler (0-3) * 3% Child (4-9) * 10% Adolescent (10-15) * 16% Young adult (16-30) * 14% Adult (31-45) * 25% Middle-aged (46-59) * 30% Elderly (60+) : 1: These numbers, based from Minotaur aging factors, include all races and count years of life lived, not physical age of body. Geography The geography of Kahrim consists primarily of prairies, valleys and forests. The Kalle Mountain Range that separates it from Vy Mirvë spills into deep wide valleys and a central forest known as Rjedjec Sjërrjedjec that divides the nation into a larger northern and southern region. Much of Kahrim is farmland; the nation's soils, the richest of Vereva, have fed greatly Kahrim's old trade nations Vy Mirvë, Eidriel and Bevesta for years, though this only exists as the case for Eidriel in the modern world. Climate Kahrim's climate is mild and temperate all year with the occasional late-winter snow in higher altitudes. The springs and summers are bountiful with rains, while the fall season is tepid and dry. City-states : Main: City-states of Kahrim Cities Kahrim is made of seven city states, whose capitals are named after the city-state in question. The city-states are further divided into smaller districts. The important cities of Kahrim are the capitol Kartago, The trade city Djinne, Sjërrjedjë, the city in the forest, and Kjerba, which is settled on the largest island of Vereva. Taken by the Bevesdanes by war, other major cities were Masrë, Port Neith and Vercinjetoris. A final city claimed by Kahrim as well as neighboring Vy Mirvë is Abbu-Symbell nestled in the Skypass. History : Main: History of Vereva Government : Main: Government of Kahrim The government of Kahrim is called a Wulf empire. The government functions through the leadership of an Alpha male (or less frequently an Alpha female) and his court of lesser beta leaders. The alpha is treated as head of state of the country, while the betas act as heads of state within certain regions (governors) or cities (mayors). While officials are never elected, issues are handled in a democratic way, allowing the voice of the people to influence the possible political choices of the leaders. Economy The economy is heavily based on the trade of agricultural products and military protection. Trade Prior to the 18900's, Kahrim traded heavily with Vy Mirvë, Eidriel and Bevesta. The main exports were agricultural products. By 19050, Kahrim's trade partners had changed, becoming greater allies with Lorelei and Avelamb, but not its specialties. Agriculture Agriculture has always been a contributing economic factor for Kahrim. Providing food the world over, Kahrim is one of two nations that have called themselves allies to each nation at some point in time. The largest agricultural exports for Kahrim are rices, grains, beans, peas, cabbage, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, watermelon, apples, oranges, strawberries, chicken, pig, and goat, to name a few. Fishing Fishing in the Central Ocean, though not held with as much esteem or prestige as in Vy Mirvë, has played a vital role in trade, especially with peoples in the far west and far east who find most foods grown in regions surrounding the Central Ocean rare delicacies. Commerce Protectorates Kahrim, once by far the largest nation of Vereva, allows allied nations to become part of its protectorate. In times of war, famine, plague or other strife, citizens of allied nations would be allowed to relocate indefinitely to Kahremite lands to seek refuge from their plight. Kahrim's land area was halved upon its loss of its three largest city-states, Masrë, Neith and Vercinjetoris leading to a desire by other nations to repeal the protectorate tax. Controversially, the tax is still in effect, and Kahrim still earns money through allied nations by adding a protectorate tax on their exports. Culture : See also: Minotaur culture Kahremite culture is strongly entwined with Minotaur culture. Most rituals and holidays are of racial value rather than national or religious culture, though few national culture holidays and festivals do exist. Clothing Art Cuisine Because of the richness of Kahremite agriculture and their strong trade history, Kahremite cuisine is the most developed and considered the finest of all of Vereva. Kahremite cuisine uses a variety of common to rare ingredients from all corners of the world. At over 90%, the world's most renowned chefs are almost entirely of Kahremite nationality. Holidays There are four non-racial nationalized holidays in Kahrim. * War Week[1]. Falling on the 16th week of each year, War Week is a mix of festivals and events in remembrance of the Heaven's War. The week usually begins with a war reenactment, followed by mass recruitments of willing soldiers by the Kahremite military. Martial arts competitions are held throughout the middle of the week before the first harvest of the year is eaten in a feast called A Plateful for the Giants[2]. At the end of the week, Minotaur youth are salutes as they head off to their coming-of-age Horn Molting. * Day of the Molted Horns[3]. Though related to historically to Minotaur culture, the Day of the Molted Horns is a holiday set aside For all to see who (if anyone) becomes the new Alpha or Beta. Modernly, other races are eligible to take the tests to become Alpha, though none have succeeded. * Autumnal Equinox[4]. The Vernal Equinox is celebrated on the first say of autumn and marks the last harvest of summer crops before the winter season. It is celebrated by cooking the day's supper for the neighbor who lives to the right of your house (if you're facing the front entrance). * First Drizzle[5]. The First Drizzle is a children's holiday taking place on whichever day the first rain of the typically wet winter season falls on. Traditionally, children would play a game to see who can stay the driest running through the rain and the winner would receive a prize. Modernly, parents go out on this day with their children and purchase them one gift. Language : Main: Kahremish language The official language of Kahrim, called Kahremish is an Almsaundean language. Despite the Mirvermish language losing its edge in the world, the two languages remain closely related and mutually intelligible. Kahremites say that Mirvermish sounds akin to Kahremish with a thick, guttural accent. See also * Countries of Vereva * Goverment of Kahrim * Great Continent * Kahremish language * Minotaurs * Vereva Category:Vereva Category:Kahrim Category:Vereva Category:Kahrim